Redemption
by Harley BB
Summary: This is my own version of the aftermath of the fight with Aizen. Toshiro still can't forgive himself for what he did to Hinamori. If your not a fan of MomoxShiro then don't read this. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh thank you enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late at night Rangiku was finishing delivering paperwork to some of the squads. She had only one last place to stop by, and she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. She knocked on the thin door "Come in" said the voice.

Here goes nothing thought Rangiku.

"oh it's you Rangiku good evening what brings you here?" Momo asked.

"Good evening Momo, nothing much I just came here to drop some paper work." Rangiku answered

"I see,… so he still won't come." Replied Momo sadly

"Momo its just paperwork you know he always sends me to deliver it to the squads." Rangiku tried to give her a reassuring smile but the truth is that ever since Toshiro accidently stabbed Momo he is trying to do all he can to avoid Momo.

"Rangiku we both know that he would always come personally to give me the paperwork no matter what time or anything for any reason he would come. And now he's always hiding from me does he really hate me that much?" asked Momo with tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh no! Momo my captain could never ever hate you on the contrary he cares about you so much he would do anything for you, you know that" Rangiku answered

" Then why! Why! Won't he come see me! Why doesn't he answer his door he even step flashes away when we run into each other. Rangiku please tell me." Momo dropped to her knees her hands were pressing hard on the cold wooden floor.

Rangiku put down the paperwork on the floor and rushed to her friend "Momo calm down this isn't good for you, my captain feels really guilty for what happened that's why. He's always thinking about you, he's training non stop to get stronger to protect you, he just needs time" Rangiku tried to calm her friend but Momo continued to cry

"It has already been a year since I have woken up how much more time does he need!"

"I don't know I'll try talking to him I promise, now let's get up I think you should rest now it's really late" Rangiku said with a sigh.

"Thank you Rangiku I'm sorry about this, I always do this when you come over I promise next time I'll be better." Momo said wiping your tears.

"No problem well I have to go now my Captain is depressed but that doesn't mean he still doesn't get mad." Rangiku joked.

"Alright goodnight Rangiku"

"Good night Momo things will get better I promise" Momo just noded. Rangiku walked slowly back to her squads headquarters she didn't want to deal with another depressed person. She slid open the door to Toshiro's office "Captain! I'm back did you miss me?" Rangiku asked cheerfully as she walked in

"Took you long enough, you only had to deliver to three squads." Toshiro stated very annoyed at the fact it took his vice captain five hours to return.

"oh Captain I was not gone very long" Rangiku tried to defend herself

" You also smell like sake, anyways I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't interfere with work." He replied picking up his cup of water.

"Captain I saw and conversed with Lutienant Hinamori." Toshiro slammed his cup down breaking it in pieces. Rangiku said frowning she knew where this was going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rangiku how many times do I have to tell you not to interfere with my and Hinamori's life?" the angry captain said. Rangiku flinched and had a pained look on her face but she felt that she had to try and get through to him. "Captain Lt. Hinamori is one of my closest friends and I will not stop her if she wants to tell me something. If you really don't want me talking to her then you should go turn in the paperwork to her like you used to?" She rebutted trying to stay firm. Toshiro just closed his eyes and sighed he knew what Rangiku was saying is true but he didn't want to admit it. "Look captain I'm sorry for my rudeness but I don't think avoiding her is the answer you are hurting her more than ever she needs you. You're her best friend and she's yours as well. Just go and talk to her." Rangiku spoke more softly this time. Toshiro kept his eyes closed and turned his chair around his back facing her. "You are dismissed for tonight and tomorrow." He said simply. Rangiku gave an exasperated sigh "Fine do what you like just don't think I won't say I told you so." She huffed and stormed out of the office. She decided that she was going to look for Izuru and go have a couple of drinks. Toshiro on the other hand stayed sitting down trying to fight the tears developing in his eyes he looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood and that there were still shards of glass embedded in his palm 'Just great' he thought. He took them out one by one and then bandaged his hand. He decided that it was about time to go to bed and sleep or at least try. On the other side of the courtyard Hinamori had enough of being inside her office and decided to walk around the compound. She didn't even know where she was going she just walked while looking up at the illuminated star filled sky. Her thoughts went back to the words that Rangiku had told her previously and wondered if she had really spoken to Toshiro. 'Shiro' she thought and before she knew it she was standing in squad tens headquarters. Her body stiffened she wasn't sure if to go in and try to talk to him or to walk away. She decided to get it over with and walk in; slowly she made her way outside of the Captains office. The lights were off, 'oh well he probably went to his quarters to sleep at least I tried' she thought then she heard squirming and moaning coming from inside. Quietly she opened the door to find her friend sleeping on the couch rolling side to side. 'He must be having a nightmare' she thought she tippy toed next to him "Momo..pl..ease..no..sorry..forgi..ve me..Momo.." he struggled to say in his sleep Hinamori began to cry softly she took his hand in hers and began to stroke his cheek with her other hand. " Shhh it's ok I forgive you shhh its ok I'm here I'm alive it's ok Shiro." She whispered to him After a while he began to relax and finally stayed put he had a strong grasp on her hand and she couldn't get him to let go. 'oh well looks like I'm stuck here for the night, let's see what happens tomorrow' she thought. So she grabbed a spare couch pillow and tried to get comfortable on the cold wood floor. She had to sleep facing down which she wasn't used to but since Toshiro wouldn't let go of her hand she had to deal with it. They both eventually went into a deep sleep with no nightmares for the first time in a year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

'_Shiro-chan why?'_

Toshiro woke up instantly panting then was surprised to hear a muzzling sound from the ground. He looked down from the couch and saw Hinamori wriggling around. 'What is she doing here?' he thought _'shh it's okay I forgive you' Momo whispered to him._ 'That was real? I should go before she wakes up' he thought. He grabbed a blanket from under the couch and draped it over her small figure. 'Just like old times' his mind continued with a soft smile on his face. He left quietly without making a sound leaving Hinamori alone in his office.

Hinamori woke up happy from a good dream until she noticed that this wasn't her room. "Where am I?" she asked aloud She then remembered what occurred the night before and even blushed when she remembered caressing his cheek. 'He was so cold, where is he by the way?' she got up folded the blanket which she recognized. 'I helped Grandma make this for Shiro when he first joined the academy 'she continued to think. She walked around the office looking to see if he left a note somewhere. There was nothing the only evidence that Shiro even acknowledged her was the blanket that was around her when she woke up. She sighed and only thanked God that Rangiku hadn't shown up earlier or else they would never had heard the end of it. She smiled as she thought about her friend; she thought that she should visit her and skip the drama this time. But first she should shower and have something for breakfast.

Toshiro was once again training but couldn't really concentrate his mind kept going back to Momo he couldn't figure out why she was there in the first place he began to worry that she was in trouble and that he wasn't there to help her when she woke up. 'I shouldn't have left like that but still how can I face her?' his mind kept torturing him and in the end he decided that Momo's safety comes first and decided to go back to his office to see what she needed . When he arrived he was relieved to see her gone but his worry returned when he began to think that she sought help elsewhere. 'I'm such an idiot what if she really needed my help?' He began to panic and decided to go look for her. He decided to go look for her at her place first.

Meanwhile Hinamori was taking a shower when she heard noise outside she got out and put on a robe. She walked outside her room only to find Toshiro in her office "Shiro? What? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Momo um I could ask you the same question?" he responded blushing while trying to keep his composure. He thought Momo looked absolutely with her hair down wet and in a pink robe.

"What are you talking about I live here this is my office, you just barged in when I was taking a shower…" she responded finally realizing that she was in a bath robe "Toshiro I'll be back, please wait." She said quickly and went to her room and change

Toshiro sat down on her couch and noticed that the whole office was a mess there was paper everywhere nothing was organized. 'What has she been doing all year?' he thought.

Hinamori walked out in her lieutenant uniform and sat on the other couch facing him. They sat in silence for what seemed forever then Hinamori crossed her arms "So are you going to talk or am I going to have to wait another year?" she asked. Toshiro gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinamori closed her eyes then inhaled and exhaled deeply Toshiro was still dumbstruck from her words. She frowned "All right then I shall start but don't you dare interrupt me wait until I am done talking. Do you agree?" She asked Toshiro only nodded.

"Alright, where to begin …geez Shiro at least look at me when I'm talking." Momo said almost pleadingly.

Toshiro's head rose his blue eyes met her brown ones they could tell the other one was hurting but they also knew that their silence was only making it worse. Toshiro nodded to signal her to continue.

"Like I was saying I don't know what to say well honestly I do but I'm not sure to tell you or not. Before I knew I could tell you everything then with all the things that happened we kept drifting away from each other and now were completely strangers to one another. Shiro I know how you feel Rangiku told me but you shouldn't blame yourself I don't."

"Momo" he whispered looking down trying to avert hers.

Hinamori had enough she jumped off the couch got on her knees in front of him and with one hand grabbed his chin and pulled it towards her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks at this point

"Shut up and look at me damn it! To be honest at first I was scared of you alright I was because something always happens to us. But then I realized how much more scared I was when Aizen sliced you in half I was more scared of losing you! Shiro when I was in the coma I had a dream that we were together and everything was perfect. When I woke up I was sad but then I was happy because then I thought I could make that dream into reality. But you weren't there you wouldn't give me the time of day. Why!" She dropped her hand from his faced and pulled it towards her chest

"Why Shiro? I don't understand so please explain it to me because the only answer I think is that you hate me for making you feel guilty." She wiped her eyes and stared at him for what seemed an eternity before he spoke.

"Momo I could never hate you, you're my best friend. The reason I keep avoiding you is because every time I look at you I see you covered in blood and it's my entire fault I was scared. I was scared because things always happen to you when were close like you said but I want to get stronger to protect you but I still don't think it's enough. I think I will never be strong enough at least I'm not strong enough mentally to support seeing you get hurt like that again because of me. I don't know what I would do without you Momo." He said

A wave of relief swept through Hinamori she began to cry all over again not because she was sad but because she was happy she even began to laugh.

"Hinamori this is hardly comical for you to be laughing about. I'm serious." He glared at her

" oh Shiro I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at myself I thought for sure you were going to say that you hated me or that you never wanted to see me again." She chuckled a little softer until she stopped and just smiled at him. They sat in silence for another minute

"Well there is only one way to solve this problem." She said

"And what would that be?" he asked her

"I need to start training more, but I cannot do it alone. Will you help me?" she asked him

"Momo that's not a very promising solution I'm still worried." He said

"Shiro I know your worried but I think we just have to get stronger together not just for each other but for ourselves as well." She tried to re assure him with a smile

"What if you get hurt again?" Toshiro answered

"I didn't want to do this but it looks like I have to" she answered back meanwhile she undid her robe from the top

"Momo what are you doing!" He was shocked he couldn't believe what she was doing

"Don't think wrong you perv" She lifted her under shirt just enough to expose her stomach there were two bad scars on her.

"Momo" he could feel his tears build up

"There is no guarantee that I will not get hurt again but as you can see I'm all healed, these scars don't bother me. I actually think they look kind of cool. Shiro I will always come back to you no matter what as long as you promise to always be there for me." She pulled her shirt back down and tied her robe back to its place.

He stood there with a gloomy expression she sounded so sure that they would be fine. But it still bothered him.

"Alright then I will promise to always be by your side but you also have to promise to be more careful." He answered

"Deal!" she shouted and shook his hand she got up and went for a glass of water

"Oh Momo may I inquire as to why you were sleeping on my floor last night?" he asked with a smirk

She squeaked dropping her glass on the floor. Toshiro snickered at her.

"Oh well I wanted to talk to you to clear things." She replied nervously

"I went to sleep at one in the morning what were you doing awake so late?" he continue to drill her

"Well geez I was worried about us! I was worried that me loving you was all for nothing!" she gasped realizing what she had said.

He froze in his seat

"You.. Love me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

"You love me?" Toshiro asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing his heart was beating a million times per second. He really wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to say that she loved him despite of everything that has happened.

"I..I mean of course I love you I see you like my little brother Shiro" she replied. It was true…once she once did really see him only as that. But he had grown and matured onto a man, she only began to see that last year. But since Shiro was avoiding her she decided to keep her feelings to herself.

"Yeah of course" he replied with a frown. She had no idea how much those words had hurt him. They cut him deep he was trying hard not to cry and yell at her to love him as a man and not as a sibling. He stopped himself though they had just begun to get along and he didn't want to ruin it.

'I knew he didn't love me' she thought. She kept her eyes closed when he responded and wasn't able to see his facial expression. "So Shiro we have the rest of the day off we should go see Granny. Oh Shiro she'll be so happy to see us she was so worried about us." She said cheerfully trying to hide her sadness.

"Your right our childish actions had kept her worried let's go show her everything is better now." He smiled as they got up and left towards Junrinan.

The whole way was silent at least that's how it seemed mentally they were kicking themselves in the head telling themselves to confess to one another before it was too late.

'Tell him come on what's the worst that can happen he already promised to always be with you.' She thought to herself "OH BUT I CANT!" she shouted at herself this was really loud that people around them turned to look at her even the young Captain jumped when she yelled.

"Um Momo what can't you do" He asked worried and puzzled.

"Oh sorry I was just remembering that Izuru asked me to join him and his squad for lunch today and I forgot to tell him I wasn't going" she said quickly trying to keep her cool. It was true she did tell Izuru that she would join him for lunch and she did forget to tell him no.

"I forgot that you and Kira were close." He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice 'Why is she so worried for standing him up. She should be happy that were together..well not together together oh what am I saying.' He thought

"Yes he was one of my first friends at the academy, he's been worried about me I feel really bad I'm going to take back some of granny sweets for him to apologize." She said she was beginning to worry about standing him up he's always been there for her and when he asks her to be there for him she ditches him.

"Don't take any sweets to him a simple apology should suffice." He said crossing his arms

"But Shiro I feel really bad" she was cut off before she can continue

"If you feel so bad why you don't just leave I can visit granny on my own besides she is my real grandmother not yours. You just call her Granny when you lived with us because you have no family!" he shouted at her. He really didn't mean anything he said but he was just so angry at the fact that Hinamori was so worried about Kira that he lost control of his temper and shouted the first nonsense that came out of his head.

Hinamori stopped in her tracks at the words Shiro had said to her they hurt even more than when he had accidently stabbed her. "Shiro what are you saying, Of course I know she's not my real grandmother she took me in because I had no one she treated me like a real granddaughter. Shiro I can't believe you would ever say something like that to me. You know what I will go." And with that she stormed off crying.

"I'm an idiot Granny is so going to kill me" he said out loud he sighed and decided to let Hinamori cool down before he went to go talk to her. He made his way through the district and knocked on a wooden door.

The door opened an elderly woman stepped out "Toshiro my it's been a while come in" she said he stepped inside the place looked better now since his last visit he gave her money to buy new furniture. The walls were also repainted the house looked like it was from a completely different district. He sat on the mat in front of his grandmother. "Are you feeling well grandmother?" he asked her. He really cared a lot for his grandmother there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Yes Toshiro I am more importantly how are things between you and Hinamori have you talked to each other yet or are you still acting like children and playing hide and seek?" she asked.

He gulped and began to explain to her what occurred between them he looked down as he spoke he could already tell his grandmother was mad at him he felt her glare and he didn't want to see it he already felt bad enough.

"I didn't raise you to be like this Toshiro what is wrong with you how can you say those cruel words to her? This is the second time I'm disappointed in you in the past year. Why don't you just man up and tell her you love her?" she asked him

Toshiro just listened to her and nodded until the last part his head shot up and looked at her.

"How do you know?" he asked admitting to his grandmother his feelings.

"I raised you since your infancy, I know you very well and you have had feelings towards her since you were a child. Granted at first I assumed that it was just a crush but then so many things happened between you two. Which by the way neither of you still care to tell me, I've seen your attachment toward her deepen." She said with such simplicity. Toshiro stayed quiet letting her words sink in.

She felt she wasn't getting a response she wanted so she decided to say something else.

"She loves you as well if it is any consolation." She added

"How can you be so sure?" he asked

"Don't doubt your grandmother's intuition" she replied

"I'm sorry though I'm still not sure." He spoke

"Look I suggest you stop wasting your time here and go look for her." She replied getting up heading toward the kitchen.

"But Granny I just got here I don't want to leave you soon." He said getting up and following her

She came back with a brown bag "Don't be silly you'll be back with Hinamori soon now go before I take out my broom." She said handing him the bag

"Sweets?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I knew sooner or later one of you would be coming so I made them last night." She said reaching for her broom

"Alright Alright consider me gone." He said running out the door then he stopped at the porch. "Granny!" he yelled.

"What!" she yelled from inside

"Thank you!" he said with grin. Then a broom came flying towards him he dodged it. He laughed and began running back to his Hinamori.

" I swear they still act like children, I hope everything turns out right. If not I can always whack them with my broom." She chuckled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lieutenant Hinamori walked towards squad three's barracks. She was tired and really just wanted to go back to her own quarters. Though she wanted to keep her word to Izuru since she was no longer accompanying Toshiro to see their grandmother. Well now his, as it was just yelled at her a few moments ago. "Ugh" she mumbled to herself wanting to forget what happened she unsuccessfully wiped the tear marks off her face before sliding the door inside. She found Rangiku sitting down opening a bottle of sake meanwhile on the other side of the table Kira watched dreadfully unsure if to drink or not. When the both her the door slide again they turned to see her both of their faces lit up with a smile. Kira looked more grateful though. Izuru stood up.

"Oh Momo you made it" he said welcoming her to sit next to the table with them.

"Yes I'm a little late though so please forgive me." She said softly sitting down.

"Nonsense the fact that you came is good enough though we ran out of food." He said trying to apologize.

"Don't worry you guys I just finished opening up the sake. Great timing too there will be more for us." Rangiku told them cheerfully reaching for a third glass under the table.

"Oh I don't know Rangiku we have work tomorrow and I only drank once and the outcome wasn't very pleasant…well you were there." Momo said refusing the drink. Rangiku whined pushing the small glass.

"Oh come on Momo like you said we work tomorrow. And besides you have to take a load off you have been so stressed lately. This will definitely make you feel better right Izuru?" She said trying to convince her.

"Rangiku if she doesn't want to drink then don't force her. I'm not going to drink either I'm trying to cut back on the sake." He said politely refusing to Rangiku's complaints.

"You guys are no fun just like my captain." She said sighing and crossing her arms across her chest. Somehow this hurt Hinamori's nerve.

"I am nothing like that cold hearted short monster!" she yelled and pounded the little glass then giving it to Rangiku to give her a refill. To which she happily complied.

"Yes that's the spirit! Come on Izuru don't be such a wuss!" Rangiku teased Kira after giving Hinamor her drink.

Izuru sighed and crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No someone has to be responsible of you two." He said

"Fine whatever Momo and I will have fun together!" she exclaimed pouring Hinamori another cup of sake.

ONE HOUR LATER

"I mean how can he be so mean…like I know she's not my real grandma but come on she's such a such a umm what's that word?" Hinamori asked knocking on the table with her head down she had about 20 sake glass cups then she just went straight to the bottle.

-"Nice" Kira answered

Hinamori's head shot up from the table "Yes! Exactly nice she called me granddaughter first. I mean I don't even care I love him for crying out loud! I want to marry him wouldn't it be weird if we had the same grandmother?" Momo asked again this time undoing her bun to scratch her head.

"Oh Momo I don't know why you would want to marry my captain he's such a jerk" she said but was interrupted.

"Excuse me who's a jerk?" Toshiro walked in and saw half of Hinamori's body over the table as she lazily tried to reach out for the bottle of sake across the table. Rangiku was spread out on the floor and Izuru was sitting on the couch watching the whole thing. His veins began to boil.

"What is the meaning of this Rangiku why are you drunk don't you have paper work to do! Momo! Why are you drinking you know that it's bad for you! And you why are you just sitting there letting them act like wild animals!" Toshiro roared. All three lieutenants jumped and yelled a little startled from the unexpected entry of the captain.

Rangiku tried to get up but fell down. "Captain you gave me the day off remember?" Rangiku laughed.

Himamori ignored him and continued to get the bottle of sake. Izuru was still a little frightened spoke

"This always happens well not with Hinamori of course I didn't see any harm in it." He said trying to justify his friends drinking.

Toshiro scoffed and took away the bottle from Hinamori's reach. She stood up wobbling her way towards him. "Give it to me!" she yelled

He stepped away "No Momo this is bad and besides I think you already have enough. Come on let me take you home." He said trying to reach out to her she slapped his hand away.

"You cold cold mean…I can't think of words but everything bad I say to you!" she said smirking pointing at him. Both males sweat dropped. Izuru stood up and went to Rangiku helping her up.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya for this. It will be the last time I will allow at least Momo to drink." He said holding a Rangiku straight.

"I shouldn't have been too hard on you Izuru take Rangiku to her quarters and I'll take Hinamori from here." Toshiro replied.

Kira nodded and dragged Rangiku out the door meanwhile she spoke of going to a bar. Once the door shut he spoke to Momo again.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"You are a jerk but its fine you can keep granny I just want you Shiro!" she wined letting herself fall on the floor.

"You want me?" he asked her smirking he knew that she wasn't going to remember this tomorrow so he wanted to have some fun.

"Yes I really do I want you like Rangiku wants sake maybe even more I love you Shiro." She said laying down on the floor. It looked like she was going to sleep. He laughed and bent over to pick her up bridal style. He left the barracks and carried her to her home. "Momo" he said.

She stirred in his arms "mmm" was her response.

He chuckled "I love you too" he kissed her forehead and put her down on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun was rising in the Seireitei, everything was peaceful and quiet everyone was getting up preparing for another day. Except for a lieutenant who was still sleeping after a night of heavy drinking. Toshiro Hitsugaya made his way to Hinamori's Barrack. He left Rangiku all of the day's paper work to do herself as punishment for what occurred the day before. He gave her a long lecture on how she shouldn't be giving Momo any alcoholic drinks and how she herself shouldn't be drinking the day before work. He knew that she wasn't listening though he still hoped that she would think twice next time. He sighed knowing that his lieutenant would never change. He reached the 5th division's barracks and slid open the door to Hinamori's room knowing she was still sleeping. He placed a cup of warm tea on the table near her bead along with the sweets their grandmother made for them. He took a chair and sat next to her bed. He was thinking of what to say to her when she would wake up. He had stayed up the night before thinking as well. His thoughts were interrupted when Momo began to mumble in her sleep.

"Shiro" she mumbled as she squirmed

Toshiro smiled and responded "That's Captain Hitsugaya remember?"

She stirred and opened her eyes wearily she saw him and smiled and closed them again. Then her eyes went wide and she sprang up from her bed. To only get nauseous and quickly lie down again holding her hand to her head. "Ow shiro why are you here and why does my head hurt so much?" she asked as she covered her face with her hands.

Toshiro reached for her hands and pulled them away from her face. "It's alright you just had too much to drink yesterday. Look I brought you tea and sweets now get up gently so you may have some." He said while helping her up.

Hinamori blushed because she was embarrassed and because Toshiro hadn't let go of her hand.

"Thank you" she said releasing his hand to get the cup with her two hands. She took a sip and smiled at him. "This is really good." She said

Hitsugaya retuned her smile "I'm glad you like it. Well now you know not to drink heavily or at all." He smirked. When she saw her blush from embarrassment.

"I know though I forgot why I even drank at all." She said pursing her lips together trying to remember. Then it hit her why then she frowned. "Oh now I do" she said shortly afterwards.

'Oh boy' he thought "I'm sorry Hinamori for acting like a jerk once again. I just got so mad I didn't think what I was saying. I'm truly am sorry and I want you to know that I mean none of what I yelled at you." He said with his eyes looking down.

Momo gripped her cup she could tell he was telling the truth though she still didn't understand why he was so angry in the first place.

"Why did you get so upset in the first place? All I said is that I felt bad for almost standing up Kira." She said searching for his eyes. When she did she noticed they held a look of guilt and sadness.

"I was jealous" he said blushing.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Yeah you see Momo I kind of have well not kind of I do have feelings for you. I...I love you Momo." He said. His cheeks flared with embarrassment which started to turn into fear when she just sat looking at him with wide eyes.

Her eyes began to swell up with tears "Shiro is that really true?" she asked hoping it wasn't another dream. Hitsugaya stood up from his chair and looked right at her.

"It's true Momo I've always had and always will. Please give me a chance to prove that I can protect you and make you happy." He said with determination.

"I love you too Shiro I'm sorry for hurting you I didn't realize you felt that way." She said crying propping up on her knees on the mattress. Toshiro smiled and cupped her face.

"Dummy don't cry this is a happy moment." He said wiping her tears the he leaned closer and kissed her tenderly on her soft lips. She threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They stopped for air and she began to giggle.

"What's so funny" he asked with his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"You kiss funny" she replied laughing Toshiro's face went crimson from embarrassment. It was his first kiss and Momo confirmed his insecurities. She continued to giggle and gave him a quick peck.

"It's okay I like it." She said reassuring him. His face began to return to its normal color. He smirked.

"You better." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"What happens now?" she asked

"Well we need to go visit Granny and tell her the good news, the rest we'll figure out along the way." He told her.

"Alright then but you have to let me go first Shiro." She said trying to squirm her way out of his strong hold.

"Hey you still have to call me Captain Hitsugaya." He said smirking she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quiet and kiss me" she said pulling him in for another kiss. Just one of the many they would share.

THE END :)


End file.
